


榴莲糖果精选

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 未完成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 2019.9.16-2019.9.18





	榴莲糖果精选

1、  
宋敛头抵着玻璃窗，眼神随着全速前进的高铁不断掠过外面的山光水色。他们尚处南方地界，山水依然温柔雅致，不见一丝粗犷之气。  
他时不时皱着眉转回来看坐在自己旁边的人，幽幽地叹上一口气，又转回去。几次下来，没把身边的人瞪醒，自己反倒越发郁闷了。  
张扬迷瞪中察觉到一束若即若离的视线，奈何困意缠人，努力很久也没能睁开眼，索性再次放任自己睡过去。于是在无知觉中，又给自己惹了一顿厌嫌。

2、  
这次北向研学，系里面选的目的地是河南。时间定在四月底，堪堪避开了熙攘的五一黄金周。  
四月底五月初，即是北国，也该到和煦天气出场了。偏偏他们到达前几个小时，倒春寒踩着点抵达，雨丝飘摇，风也吹起来。导游无不遗憾地告诉他们，一年一度的牡丹文化节也因此不了了之了。  
宋敛一下子泄了气。  
没有牡丹的中原之行，登时逊色太多。尤其是在和讨厌的人同乘数小时之后知道这个消息，说上一句“会心再击”也不为过。  
妈的。烦死了。  
宋敛其实是个嘴臭弟弟。

3、  
如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。  
心理课上老师提到墨菲定律的时候，宋敛在和小黑组局玩微信小程序里面的跳一跳，输得他妈都要认不得他。  
此刻，他站在宾馆的303房门口，和手持一式两张的另一张房卡的张扬面面相觑。对方撕开在大家面前老实厚道的面具，恶劣地冲他挑了挑眉。  
你妈的，为什么？  
今天墨菲也在他心里埋葬。

4、  
宋敛生无可恋地躺倒在双人间靠近落地窗的床上，在心里进行了长达一刻钟的长吁短叹。张扬这时候已经把自己的行李整了一遍，捧着衣服问他：“洗澡？”  
宋敛跟被点着的炮仗似的，噌的一下窜起来：“不要脸！”  
张扬瞧着他严阵以待的表情，噗嗤一下笑出声，好心眼地给他解释一遍：“我是问，你要不要先去洗澡？”  
“不洗不洗！谁爱洗谁洗！”宋敛被落了面子，脸黑得跟锅底有得一拼，扭过脸去。还不解气，又小声骂了句“死gay”。  
张扬径直往浴室去，抛下一句：“都是gay，你还搞歧视啊？”  
把人又气死了一次。

5、  
宋敛听着浴室里隐约的水声，眼珠滴溜转了几圈儿。抱着手机从床上爬起来，在搜索框里戳：和讨厌的人住一间房，他问我去不去洗澡是几个意思？  
首页一溜全是挂羊头卖狗肉的广告，他又往后翻了好几页，入眼的却都是“和男朋友/女朋友住一间房，他/她问我去不去洗澡”一类明晃晃秀恩爱的求助。  
他挠挠头，换了个平台照本宣科，甚至直接开启了在线提问。还真有网友闲着没事出来指点他。宋敛虚心接受了几十条指点，连指指点点都照单全收了。  
直到后面蹦出来一句“旅行是暧昧发酵剂”，他才反应过来，对方还是把他当做和心仪对象一道出行的傲娇小姑娘（？）了。急赤白脸地把人拉黑了。  
过了一会儿，又苦耷耷地把人从黑名单里拖出来，道歉加解释了一通。

6、  
张扬从浴室出来的时候，宋敛还和网友聊得不亦乐乎。他一看到张扬，猛地连按好几十下“返回”键，秉持着做贼心虚的美德，在床边端端正正地坐好。  
张扬远远瞥见百度的页面，淡淡地说：“有问题找谁都别找百度。”  
宋敛佯装乖巧：“为什么？”  
张扬看着好笑，带着温热的水汽走上前逗他：“因为——”宋敛被他这故弄玄虚的姿态真的勾起了好奇心，主动凑近了一点。  
“因为——水一百度会开，人一百度会死。”  
神经病啊！

7、  
最后宋敛当然还是去洗澡了。  
小宾馆里没有暖气，宋敛顶着在浴室里被蒸腾到泛红的脸就往被窝里钻，满足地用脸去蹭柔软的被褥。  
张扬靠在自己的床上看书，自觉地调低了床头柜上台灯的亮度。  
宋敛给网友发了好几条消息，那个ID叫“低调如我”的头像始终没再亮起来，于是他也歇了聊天的心思。  
他背过身，冲着黑压压的落地窗闭上眼睛。等睡着了，身体却循着右侧卧的习惯转了回来，平日里故作凌厉的眉眼在微醺的灯光下柔和下来，现出一张略显稚气的脸来。张扬恋恋地看了好几眼，这才合上书本躺下。  
“晚安。”

8、  
宋敛之所以讨厌张扬，其实是因为恼羞成怒。  
大一开学前，他凭着强装起来的二皮脸，在新生群里勾勾搭搭。  
他先是打探过一番，确认群里没有自己院系的人，这才敢胡搞一通。在社交软件上又作又浪的，却也有人喜欢。张扬就是其中一个。  
他也没想那么多，撩拨人家只是为了好玩。等临近开学就都单方面断了联系。没成想张扬是个“奸细”，群名片里备注的不是真的院系。  
两人报道当天就撞上了。他自己心虚，没两句话就漏了底。又怕张扬看轻他，一直色厉内荏地假装是个“玩家”。  
张扬本来没觉得有什么，网上的事情他也没打算要带到现实里去。偏偏宋敛总玩“此地无银”一套，他很难控制自己不去注意他。然后越发觉得这人有意思。

9、  
宋敛第二天先醒过来，也没吵张扬，自己先到楼下去吃的自助早餐。冷面和凉菜，小米粥和糕点，他什么都试了一口，还是觉得不合口味，最后喝了一满杯牛奶顶肚子。  
吃饱上楼才想起自己没拿房卡，在门口磨蹭了好一会儿，认命地转身下楼，打包了一份早餐上来敲门。  
张扬倒不是被敲门声闹醒的，但对宋敛下意识展现出来的贴心很受用，接早餐前往他头上揉了一把，发质意外的柔软。  
只是宋敛炸毛后蹦出去老远让他有点不得劲儿。

10、  
一连几天都辗转在省市里的大小博物馆，绕是再热爱专业的人都觉得有些吃不消。宋敛尤其恹恹的，北方的伙食实在和他的南方胃格格不入。几天没吃好，脸颊都陷下去了一点，神情也怠怠的。  
正巧这天下午要去某个小县城里参观一处私家花园，古早的街道和市集令人耳目一新，短暂而悠闲的步行中，宋敛的情绪也松泛下来。  
他缀着大部队的尾巴，心情颇佳地俯视天桥下面的车轨。张扬这时候靠过来，往他怀里塞了一袋东西。  
宋敛低头一看，一袋子晶莹饱满的桑葚。他小小地“哇”了一下，面向张扬，语气里带着些许的别扭，但难掩惊讶：“给我的？”

11、  
张扬倒没和他呛声，只是点点头：“这里别的东西你吃不惯，水果却新鲜。”  
宋敛感到鼻子有点酸，抬起手摸了一下，一瞬间为自己先前的争锋相对感到羞赧。张扬没想到他内心活动这么丰富，抬手在宋敛头上撸了一把，宋敛这回儿没躲，红着脸站在原地。  
“不是单给你买的，我也要吃的。”张扬又补了一句。  
妈的。感动多了。

12、  
后面几天的行程都安排在省会城市，大家风风火火地搬进一家星级酒店，晚上跟老师软磨硬泡了好久，才换来一次学生自己的出行。  
精力旺盛的一群大学生吃饱喝足之后还能往哪儿去？一个两个都人生地不熟的，最后只找了家钱柜唱歌。  
有几个麦霸把音响开到最大，吼得荡气回肠。宋敛两听百威下肚，脸有点烧，懒洋洋地窝在沙发里，时不时挺起来起一下哄又躺坐下去。张扬隔着几个同学坐在不远的地方，垂下眸子抿酒，余光绕着宋敛打转。  
包间里，叆叇光影逶迤盘旋。他恰到好处地想起高中课堂上学的那曲《斗鹌鹑·元宵》。  
灯下看佳人。

13、  
回房间的时候，宋敛的步子都有点虚，几听百威自然不至于此，但浪到后来，有人开始拼酒，他不服输，自己咕噜咕噜又喝了几杯叫不上名字的酒。  
他第一次觉得自己也许要醉了，对自己的酒品也没个底，尚有意识的几根脑筋左弯右绕，还是决定去拜托张扬照看。  
房门一开，他也顾不上张扬还搀着自己的小臂，就往床上栽去。张扬被宋敛这么一带，也往床上倒去，双肘一撑，上半身虚虚地压在宋敛身上。  
四目相对。

14、  
宋敛的意识还是飘的，迷迷糊糊地望着自己在张扬眼睛里的倒影。他觉得自己的脸一定又红了一点，他想再看清楚些，支起身子，靠得更近。近到鼻尖相抵，面颊相触。  
张扬定在原处任他动作。直到宋敛把唇也送上来。  
张扬喉间耸动，轻声问了一句：“原来是这种‘照看’吗？”他就这样贴着宋敛的脸，呼吸轻轻伏动，甚至令宋敛耳朵发痒。  
宋敛忽然有点害羞。  
“我就是故意的。”  
酒能乱性，或许可以代替爱神帮一下他的忙。

15、  
张扬把人压着吻下去。  
唇瓣碾磨，齿列相接，舌尖追逐舌尖。他们比对方所预期的，都要更软和。两颗年轻的心里，相同的情愫在横冲直撞，藉由口腔的厮磨，传达到对方的身体里，燃起更浓更重的念想来。  
宋敛自己要撩拨人家，却首先被亲得快生理失控，眼角不断有泪珠滚出来，气急败坏地去推张扬。  
张扬偏过头笑他，也不顾他急着起身，把人按在怀里又亲了一通。  
“不是说好，我来‘照看’你吗？”

16、  
这一次的房间里暖气充裕，两个人却睡在了一个被窝里。  
他们受黑夜的引诱，又包围在共枕同衾的温暖里，时断时续地亲昵，异想天开要接上一百个吻。  
麦芽糖味道的夜晚，两个人的心就像一张新帆的两面，其中每一个角落都被山坡上俯冲而下的风吹得那样饱满。  
冰块和火焰狭路相逢，融化是在顷刻间。  
有人想起那句“旅行是暧昧发酵剂”，有人还蒙在鼓里。


End file.
